


Somethings Aren't Meant To Be...

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Freed x Rufus, Frufus, M/M, Yaoi, coffee shop AU, fraxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus leaves Freed after a painful fight than they are reunited a year later?<br/>What will happen when Freed seeks his revenge? And other people get in the way?<br/>Will there past love over throw all? Or will they end up forgetting about each other?<br/>Either way, somethings aren't meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes things weren't meant to be.  
That's how Laxus felt as he walked away from Freed's house.  
He wasn't worthy of such a man, he fucked up so many times, whats the point?

He didn't even have the balls to say a proper good bye...  
Hes far from a man worthy of Freed...

 

As Freed read the note, he couldn't help but start to shake...  
In sadness and anger...

'Why didn't he just stay?! We could've worked it out!'

Freed sprinted out the door and kept running, he kept running and running after Laxus..

It was dark and cold outside now...  
Freed's legs burned as he finally collapsed into cold pavement, resting on his knees.

'Sometimes... Things aren't meant to be Freed... I'm not worthy of you, no where near it.'

"But you are... Laxus..... please come home..."

He broke into sobs in the middle of the street.

 

The pain in his heart would never subside, even years afterwards..  
There were lonely nights where he couldn't help but think of him... And cry himself to sleep...

 

He traveled the world, trying to distract himself with the sights.  
But every sight reminded him of Freed in some way...

It killed him slowly.

They both secretly hoped one day to see each other once more...

Just maybe...

~  
Note: Should I continue this? Make into a multi-chapter fic? idk  
~  
~Till Next Time~


	2. Why?

It had been almost over a year since That day...  
Laxus had traveled to yet another city... Seattle this time around.  
The city of rain they say...

~

Freed had moved to Seattle a few months back, deciding that California reminded him to much of Laxus...  
There were reminders every where and he was ready to forget and finally move on, maybe find someone new...

He had found work in a little coffee shop called 'Fairy Cafe' It was a cute small place but he enjoyed his work.  
On the side he wrote as well, fictional stories about fictional adventures, he went under a fake name of course.

He was finally happy.

~

Laxus needed some coffee, his plane ride had been a long and tiresome one at that with his motion sickness and all.  
He had heard a few people talking about this cafe called 'Fairy Cafe' he personally thought the name was weird... But it was said they had killer coffee so why not?

As he walked there he still had thoughts of Him...  
Why couldn't he get over Freed? Why?  
He was the one who left.  
He was the one who was unworthy.  
So why did he want to go crawling back? Even now after all this time...  
Freed had probably moved on... Settled down... Forgotten about him by now.

It made his throat clench and his heart hurt an unbelievable amount but he kept walking, his face as stoic as ever.

Upon entering the shop it smelled like coffee, course that was a given.  
He sat down seeing as they were busy at the counter as expected during lunch time.  
His heart rate jumped when he saw a flash of green hair.  
'Freed?... No.... Probably not...'  
He saw it again, it angered him because he wanted his mind to stop taunting him so much...

He could never be so cruel as to crawl back to him now... It wasn't fair to him.  
He laid his head down on the table in defeat almost..

Freed was rushing to get to go orders at, his heart jumped when he thought he saw someone similar to Laxus.  
'Stop it brain! I am trying to move on. Focus Freed...'  
He smiled at the fleeting customers as they went with there coffee out the door.  
Ever was trying to help along with Mira as much as possible, they were on the verge of being over loaded but luckily they survived the rush hour...  
Barely.

He sighed as high fives went around, accepting one from a rather cheerful Mira.  
Ever leaned into Freed's ear making him jump slightly.

"There's a guy over there that kinda looks like that Laxus guy you described..."

Ever pointed at the man who was laying his head on a table and Freed's heart jumped.  
'L-Laxus?!'  
He stood there in shock, not able to take his eyes off of him.  
Ever and Mira looked to him, than Laxus, silently wondering how in the world they had ended up together to begin with...  
They appeared to be polar opposites...

Laxus felt eyes on him so he lifted his head to glare at whoever the random strange was.  
When his orange hues met turquoise they widened..  
They locked stares for a solid minute before Freed fled to the back room.

'No nononononononononono this is supposed to be me moving on! Why? Why is he here? Why here? Why today?'  
Freed had a melt down in the back, sliding down the wall and cupping his face while his body trembled.

Laxus sat motionless staring at the door the green haired man had fled through.  
Every ounce of him wanted to go after him, to comfort him and say sorry...

But sorry could never heal the wounds he left behind..

It took everything he had to stand up and walk out, not even wanting coffee anymore.

Laxus took a cab to his hotel, deciding that was best for now.

~

Mira and Ever went to the back to check on Freed.  
Tears were streaming down his face as his slim body shook.  
He flinched as they both slid arms around his shoulders, hugging him from the side and comforting him.

"Its gonna be okay Freed... We're here for you okay?"

Ever nodded in agreement as he looked to the two in appreciation.

This was supposed to be a new life for him... Instead the past just comes flooding back in..

~Till Next Time~


	3. A Beautiful Reunion?

Laxus laid on his hotel room bed staring at the ceiling.  
He didn't want this..... He never wanted it.  
He was trying his best to forget and move on....  
It honestly took all he had not to go back and hug him, to hold him, to kiss those soft lips again....

No.

He couldn't do that to Freed....  
He still cared, and he was trying to do what he felt best...

x

The next day Freed had recovered mostly, he was still slightly shaken up so he decided to skip out on work for today and go to the book store with a friend he had met through the coffee shop.  
His name was Rufus.  
They became friends rather quickly through there love of poetry and books of all kinds.  
Some how they had already been chatting for almost an hour about books, it astonished Freed at how lost he could get with this man....  
Like Laxus...

No.

Not Laxus...  
Rufus....  
Not Laxus....  
Laxus...

As Rufus stood to go to the bathroom Freed laid his head on the table.  
He had hoped this would provide a distraction from yesterday but it wasn't at all...  
If anything he wanted to see Laxus more because he missed these talks with him....

x

Laxus decided he'd stay in the city one more day just to explore, can't let the trip be for nothin' right?  
Yeah...  
As he wondered through out the city by foot he came across a little bookstore...  
When he looked inside his heart almost stopped.  
There was Freed...  
Sitting at a table...  
With another guy....

His chest tightened, he wasn't sure if he could hold back this time...  
He finally broke his gaze away from the two and leaned against a wall feeling angry and sick to his stomach.  
'So.... He had moved on? No don't assume things Laxus...'  
He looked back to the window and his eyes met the brown eyes of the other guy sitting there..  
He...  
Smirked.  
He smirked as he suddenly grabbed Freed's face and kissed him.

Laxus burst.

Rufus had originally kissed him to drive Laxus away and claim what was his but instead it only furthered his want, his need for Freed.

Laxus arrived quickly behind Freed who looked up to him in surprise as he glared at the other blonde man.

"Buzz off."

Laxus picked Freed up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom with loud protest.

"Laxus stop!"

He finally put the yelling man down and looked him in the eyes.  
There eye contact was intense... The only reason it stopped was because Freed pulled him in for a rough kiss....  
They kissed roughly for a few moments before Freed broke the kiss and slapped Laxus.  
Laxus was stunned but stayed silent.

"Its not fair! You shouldn't be able to come back into my life like this! Not like yesterday not like today! I was finally moving on! Getting over you! I loved you and you hurt me yet I can't forget...."

Hot tears started pouring down Freed's face as Laxus stared in awe...  
He was just getting over him?

"Freed... I'm sorry-"

"No don't say that! Sorry can't fix me! I hate me! I hate how I'm so weak! I should've never kissed you because now all I wanna do is kiss you!"

Freed once again grabbed his face and they were in a heated kiss.  
Instead of passion and longing in this kiss, it was filled with desire, and anger.  
Freed clutched the front of Laxus shirt so tightly as if he would fall if he let go, Laxus held him firmly now, pressing him against his body more.

"I.... Hate to love you again..."

Freed broke the kiss than mumbled the words, looking at his feet.  
He didn't want to love Laxus like that again... Not again...  
But what his mind screamed no too.... His body screamed yes too...  
And for once.  
He listened to his body.

"I need you.."

Freed grabbed Laxus' hand and dragged him out of the book store.  
Regardless of the stares Rufus and others gave them...  
His house wasn't far and he needed this.

"Freed slow down what're you doin'?"

Freed didn't slow down if anything he went faster.  
Laxus was practically being dragged behind him but he kept up with the smaller man.

x

When an apartment complex cam to view Laxus knew.  
He knew what he meant now....

"Freed wait are you sure-"

"Laxus shut up."

He glared firmly into the mans eyes as he spoke.

"Don't try to stop me, for once I'm listening to my body so come with me."

Freed didn't give him time to think it over as he was yanked up the stairs to Freed's apartment.  
Laxus couldn't deny it.... When Freed was angry he got his way regardless of who you were....  
He was yanked into the apartment than pushed against the door as it was closed and locked.  
Freed's lips were immediately on his again roughly but it soon melted into a fiery heated kiss.  
Laxus couldn't help but get into it as he picked Freed up and dropped him onto the couch.

They were practically tearing each others clothes off, wanting contact so greatly.

Once there undesired clothes were off Laxus' mouth went to his neck, biting and sucking in multiple places as Freed pulled at the blonde strands of hair and moaned.

"Please Laxus..."

That needy voice those words, they were the only words he needed to hear.  
As he pumped his three fingers out of Freed's ass he watched in awe as the man below him twisted in absolute pleasure.  
Once he was done with that Freed opened the eyes he didn't even remember closing as Laxus leaned in for a kiss before pushing inside of him.

There hips rocked in sync like they did this everyday, passion, desire, lust, pain all swirled together in a heated moment as Laxus took Freed to cloud nine..  
The expression Freed made as he hit his limit was the most beautiful thing Laxus had ever seen.... How could he ever forget that?  
The warm muscle inside Freed exploded and he could feel it as some of the warm liquid spilled out down his legs and onto the couch...

They laid there, Laxus with both hands on either side Freed's head, panting into his neck as Freed's arms laid limp around Laxus' neck.  
He soon moved to pick up the man, carrying him to his bedroom before lying him down and promptly laying down next to him.  
He drifted off to sleep whilst watching the beautiful man he had always loved fall to sleep himself.  
He hoped this would last forever...  
But as his eye lids betray him and he decided to stop fighting them, he let sleep take over.

~Till Next Time~


	4. The Surface Is Cracked

As Laxus awoke the next morning the bed was empty.  
He sat up and looked around, it wasn't just a dream... This wasn't his hotel.  
He got up and slipped on a pair of boxers and walked out.  
Freed was no where to be seen.  
He saw a note on the coffee table.  
His throat clenched and his chest tightened, was this Freed's revenge?  
Never the less he picked up the neatly folded note and read it.

'Dear Laxus, the very moment I woke up I regretted it. I regretted it because of the painful memories that surged through my mind. I regretted it as I stood and the pain went down my back, I regretted it when I saw your sleeping form and the stains on my couch. Much like that stains, you are forever in my life. But also much like the stains. I can throw you away-"

Laxus heart dropped, he didn't want to read anymore but there was only a little left....

"This is my way of saying I still hate you.... I'm listening to my mind when it says that you're bad news, that all you'll do is hurt be again. Please leave my apartment and don't try to see me. I am not yours to claim, I am not yours to have. Don't expect what happened last night to happen again. Good bye.  
Laxus"

Said man let the note flutter to the floor as he stood there in complete shock.  
Why did he expect something different? He had hurt Freed...  
He had left the same way except with less sass and anger....  
If this was his karma, if this was Freed's revenge...  
Why did it feel so unsatisfying?

Freed wondered the same as he was back at work, making coffee and espressos for the waiting customers.  
Why did things feel so.... Unfinished?

x

As it got later into the day Rufus arrived through the door and greeted Freed politely as always.

"Hello Rufus will it be the same today?"

Freed smiled gently at the blonde man as he nodded and sat down the money.

"I'm terribly sorry about yesterday Freed... I was trying to drive that man away..."

A frown worked its way to both of there faces once Freed's back was turned, he didn't want to remember that.

"Its fine Rufus I... I understand don't worry it changes nothing."

Rufus felt a pang in his chest but he decided to at least try.

"But what if I want things to change?"

Rufus smiled gently as the green haired man turned around with wide eyes and a shocked expression.

"W-What?"

Rufus's smile only grew as he stared into mans turquoise eyes.

"Would you like to go out on a proper date this evening?"

Freed blinked a few times before letting a gentle smile glide across his features.

"I'd love that Rufus.."

He handed the man his coffee as Rufus winked at sat down reading whatever book he had with him.

Freed blushed, but smiled gently at the retreating figure.  
x

The whole day Freed couldn't stop smiling, he was actually going out on a date....  
Maybe he could really move on from Laxus...  
And start a new future...  
With Rufus...  
He liked the sound of that greatly, thou a little voice in the back of his head said no he said yes.  
It was only a little voice...

x

Later that night after Freed's shift ended Rufus took him by the hand and led him to a little restaurant Freed didn't even catch the name as they were seated so quickly.  
It wasn't fancy but it was nice.  
The waiters came around with menus and they made small talk about the food and books through out the night.

x

Laxus was tempted to pack his suitcases and leave, just leave it all behind.  
Leave the pain leave the memories...  
Leave Freed...

~Flash back finally~

Freed and Laxus were the ideal couple.  
Everyone wanted to be like them, they were seemingly perfect.  
But once they were alone... Sometimes it was less than perfect.  
They had yet another fight and Freed was out walking, clearing his mind.  
The reason for there fighting? Laxus wanted to travel with Freed, jump from state to state, country to country, but Freed didn't want that kind of life...  
Through out the argument past mistakes were brought up, things were thrown and so were insults.  
Laxus was tired... He was tired of hurting Freed... Of starting these stupid arguments he hated....  
He couldn't bare it any longer...  
So he left a note saying his good bye so Freed couldn't argue with him.

Than he left.

~Flash back end~

There wasn't much left to there story but from what Laxus could tell-

It broke him.  
He did more harm than good leaving and he regretted it, that's why he didn't want to leave again...  
But he also had to respect Freed's wishes...  
But...  
He didn't think he could...  
To hell with his wishes and what his mind was telling him...  
He needed to see Freed again.. To hold him again... He wanted to whisper sweet nothings in his ear till he fell asleep like they use too..

x

Freed was having fun on his date with Rufus, thou he didn't eat much...  
His stomach churned and twisted, why?  
He broke it off, he got his revenge... So why was he feeling so bad?  
Rufus paid the bill while he was off in his thoughts..  
He was snapped out of them when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Ah I'm so sorry Rufus I was uh.. Just thinking about somethings.."

Rufus smiled thou he wanted to huff and frown, he held back.

"Its fine, let me walk you home?"

His perfect smile still on his lips as he offered his hand to Freed.  
And he accepted.

They held hands as he walked Freed back to his apartment building.

"Ah thank you Rufus would you like to come in for a drink?"

He nodded as he followed behind Freed up the stairs.  
He couldn't help but stare at his ass, it was so round and plump.. He was sure it was firm but not to firm.... Just right.  
If the guy there yesterday wouldn't take him...

He would..

Rufus licked his lips as Freed's back was still to him, it took everything in him not to smack his ass right there....  
But he refrained, he was gentleman who would treat Freed with respect...   
Until they were alone...

But not tonight... He had to hold back his own desires for now..

~Till Next Time~


	5. Distractions.

Laxus had eventually fallen asleep, not willingly but he did...  
When he awoke in the morning his heart still felt heavy, his stomach was doing flips, he honestly needed a distraction.  
And it was lucky for him that he knew someone who was great at distractions...

Bickslow.

He got up went to the bathroom washed his face and picked up his phone, deciding to call the crazed man.  
It rang a few times, he was about to sigh and hang up, thinking this might be a bad idea when the other picked up-

"Sup baby? Long time no talk, how ya doin'?"

He chuckled sleepily.  
Laxus grunted, deciding if he was gonna talk to anyone... It'd be Bickslow...

x

Rufus had unintentionally fallen asleep on Freed's couch, it had been a rather long day for him.  
Freed had just draped a blanket over the blonde man, padding back to his own bedroom.

But when the morning came the green haired man rolled onto his, back stretching his arms out as he yawned, feeling a presence next to him he rolled over only to be nose to nose with Rufus...  
It startled him so much that he yelped and fell out of his bed, bunching up the sheets around himself as he was only wearing boxers-

"R-Rufus what are you doing in my bed?"

He asked as he sat on his, peering over the bed with wide turquoise eyes.  
Soon the blondes brown eyes opened as a small smiled graced his warm features-

"I got cold and you looked so warm... My condolences for scaring you awake Mr Justine."

He sat up yawning.  
Freed blinked a few times climbing back on the bed.  
He looked so handsome with the sunlight hitting his face at just the right angle, his shirt was messy from sleep and he had slipped off his pants at one point, he had a toned body, that Freed hadn't expected, but yet again he was one to surprise as well...  
Rufus glanced over the man, a smirk sliding onto his features as he saw the others eyes wondering his body-

"Like what you see?"

He said jokingly turning to face the now blushing man-

"Oh shut up..."

Freed mumbled averting his eyes as a flush rose to his cheeks.  
He was attractive... And this would be in part to getting over Laxus...  
Oh why the hell not.  
Freed dropped the sheet that he had wrapped around himself and smirked-

"Like what you see?"

He said mocking the other, Rufus raised an eyebrow scanning the others body before licking his lips-

"In fact.. You look good enough to eat~"

Rufus purred as shuffled forward wrapping his arms around the green haired mans torso causing there pelvises to grind together.

Freed hummed with half lidded eyes as he cupped the blondes face, bringing him into a heated and rough kiss.  
Teeth clanked and lips were bit as they desperately pushed there bodies closer and closer, needing the friction.

Soon Freed couldn't stand it anymore as he broke the kiss pushing the blonde on his back before practically ripping his shirt off, going to his boxers next, to eager for foreplay.  
Rufus grunted, his little bits of clothing being ripped off my the eager man, he hooked his slim fingers in the green haired mans boxers, Freed raising a leg and using the other to fling them some where distant.

They groaned in unison as there bodies were pressed together again, now naked and nothing separating them.  
Freed gasped as one of the blondes fingers entered him, rocking his hips into the finger-

"More~"

He moaned as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, ignoring his conscious screaming no.  
Rufus bit his lips, pushing in another finger scissoring them as the mans face twisted in absolute pleasure.  
He was ready for what was next.

x

Laxus scoffed as the blue and black haired man on the other side of the phone hummed, writing down his address to come and 'Save' him from boredom...

"Bicks ya don't have to come down, seriously I won't be here for long-"

Bickslow grunted on the other end-

"Nah baby, I wanna come, plus maybe I could help-"

"No... That's between Freed and I... Plus I told ya what he said... I don't think all the meddling in the world could fix that..."

When they had made love the previous night he thought that maybe they could work things out in the morning...  
But the note kinda crushed all hope for that...  
Bickslow sighed-

"Whatever baby, 'm still comin' down there."

He chuckled hanging up the phone, going to pack his bags for Seattle.  
Laxus sighed himself, tossing his phone some where else on the bed, putting his head in his hands.

What was he doing?

x

Freed couldn't help but moan in pure ecstasy as he impaled himself again with Rufus cock, loving the feeling of being on top.  
He gripped the head board so hard he was sure it was going to crack as he shifted his hips up and down with the help of the blondes hands-

"Mm~ So close Freed~"

Rufus moaned, meeting his hips half way down with a snap of his hips.  
Freed whimpered, feeling his own release near.  
They came together, moaning in absolute pleasure.

Once Freed gained control over his own breathing he lifted himself off of Rufus, falling beside him as he rolled over stroking Freed's tired face-

"Mm~ That was fantastic~"

He purred, leaning in for a kiss.  
But Freed jerked away sitting up, Rufus looked at him worriedly-

"Something the matter Freed? Did I do something?"

Freed shook his head, placing his head in his hands-

"No.... You did nothing Rufus..."

He mumbled, feeling tears prick at the corners of his turquoise eyes-

"You didn't do anything... I just... My heart is in the wrong place for this to feel right..."

He let out a choked sob, feeling absolutely terrible-

"Freed... Its fine, perhaps we should have waited-"

Freed pulled his head out of his hands, looking at the blonde with teary eyes-

"No... Waiting wouldn't have done anything... I... I'm still in love with him.. I always have been..."

Freed sniffled, crawling out of his bed to leave a confused, and angry Rufus.  
As Freed entered his bathroom Rufus sighed, grabbing his clothes and dressing himself.

Freed came out to apologize after putting a robe on, but saw the angered look on his face, his own anger rising as they made eye contact and the blonde huffed-

"What? Its not like I lead you on, I had no idea what was going to happen!"

Rufus stomped to the bedroom door, throwing it open.  
Freed followed him shouting the following as the blonde left-

"Well Rufus, Somethings just aren't meant to be!"

He huffed, plopping on his couch.  
He'd make a fool of himself going back to Laxus now...  
And plus he needed some time to think..  
To think alone.  
So he called in sick to work, staying home for the rest of the day and however many days he needed...

x

It had only taken Bickslow a day to get down to rain city, Laxus being there to pick him up-

"Hey baby whats shakin'?"

He chuckled hugging the blonde who sighed, rolling his eyes as he hugged him back-

"Nothin' is 'Shakin' Bicks.. Com'on lets go."

~Till Next Time~


	6. I Don't Want To Hear It.

Laxus sighed, setting down some of the others bags in his room as they entered.  
He grunted as he was pushed against the door by the crazed man, looking down to see his grinning face-

"I'm here for a distraction baby~ Lets have some fun."

He hummed dragging the blonde over to the bed-

"Yeah okay..."

He mumbled not being able to stop himself as he leaned in and kissed him, turning the tables on the other as he flipped there positions.  
Bickslow grinned licking his lips in anticipation as the blonde straddled his lap, unbuttoning his own shirt.

Once he threw the purple button up some where, he looked back down to the crazy man, soon a small smirk making its way to his face-

"Distraction you are~"

He hummed getting off of the man before he stripped him.

x

Freed sighed, dropping onto his couch.  
He had cleaned everything in his house in an a attempt to sort his foggy mind.  
The whole apartment was spotless, the bedroom, the kitchen, the bathroom, everything.

He frowned, planting his face in his hands.

It wasn't enough...

Even if it was just seeing his face, kissing those rough yet gentle lips again..  
Being held in those strong arms...

He needed it...

Getting up, letting out a huff he went to his bedroom to get dressed..  
He had to find him..

x

Grunting as his neck was nipped again by the blonde, grinning like a loon he dug his nails into his back-

"Fuck yer pretty good~"

He panted, curious as to why the blonde wasn't going beyond foreplay.

Laxus groaned mentally, on the outside he may have seemed fine, but he wasn't...

This wasn't Freed...

Growling he straighten his back putting his face into his hands-

"It... It isn't workin'..."

Bickslow smiled sadly, sitting up on his elbows-

"That's cause ya still love him... Fuck what he said. Go see'em.."

He mumbled, slipping out from beneath the blonde before he began re-dressing.

Laxus groaned, flopping face down into the bed-

"But what if I just embarrass myself Bicks? Whata I do then?"

The blue and black haired man shook his head smiling-

" 'M almost certain ya won't get shot down, but if ya do we'll go from there..."

Laxus stayed still, contemplating and thinking way to much.  
Bickslow sighed, going over to flick the back of his neck-

"Stop thinkin' and do. Don't think about the risk, the embarrassment. Just. Do. It."

The blonde rolled over on his side, nodding.  
They both jumped as a loud but firm knock hit the door.  
Laxus nodded to the bed as he got up, still shirtless.

Opening the doors his eyes widened-

x

Freed had called every hotel he could think of, trying the very last one-

"Ah hello, I'm calling to ask if there's a Laxus Dreyar staying in one of your rooms?"

The operator on the other end hummed, obviously a man but he had this.. Slightly feminine tone to his voice-

"Yes yes dear~! Ooh he was a cutie! By the way my names Bob~"

Freed mentally groaned, having regretted calling this man to begin with-

"Well can you tell me his room number please? Its important..."

Freed sighed as the man on the other end giggled, hearing some clicking he was back on the line moments later-

"Are you a family member of sorts? Is it an emergency?"

He asked way to cheerfully, the greenette rolled his eyes-

"Yes, its an emergency I need to speak with him immediately."

The man named Bob on the other end 'Oohed~' causing Freed to mentally groan again.  
His turquoise hues brightened as he jotted down the number.

Heading straight over to the residence he quickly ran to the elevator, hitting the floor number.

After getting off he made a be-line for the mans door, knocking firmly.

x

"Freed?"

The blonde questioned, blinking a few times.  
Freed opened his mouth to say something till he looked behind him seeing another man-

"Who's that..."

Freed asked, venom dripping from his voice as he glared at the man-

"Freed hes just a friend-"

Slap-

"I don't want to hear it Dreyar."

Freed huffed, walking back to the elevator.  
Laxus grunted, not taking no for an answer this time as he raced after him-

"Freed wait!"

~Till Next Time~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you hate me? I kinda hate me. XD


	7. I'll Just Hold Onto You...

Laxus ran towards the elevator, blocking the door his hands-

"Freed wait! Let me explain!"

He grunted whirling around as someone tapped him on the shoulder, only to see it was Bickslow-

"Take yer shirt, you'll need it..."

He smiled hopefully at the blonde who took the shirt, nodding before he stepped in the elevator with the greenette.  
Freed sat on the floor in the corner, he wasn't speaking but his body was trembling ever so slightly.  
Laxus hit the stall button in the elevator after throwing on his shirt, crouching down to the mans level-

"Hey... Nothing was-"

"I know!"

Freed sobbed into his hands, his small body shaking even more now.  
He shook his head looking up to the blonde with a tear stained face and red, puffy eyes-

"I had no right to do that to you... B-Because I did actually sleep with someone... I'm so sorry... Laxus.."

He put his hands over his face again, sobbing as Laxus stilled, still crouching before him.  
Taking a deep breath before he spoke, trying not to let the anger inside take him over, resisting the urge to track him down and show him what he deserved-

"Freed... Its okay."

He said as soothingly as possible, getting on his knees he pulled the sobbing man into his chest, stroking his hair-

"We've both done shit... Shit we regret. Don't worry bout it right now okay?"

He rubbed Freed's back as the sobs quieted, his body still trembled.  
Freed looked up at the man, tears still streaming down his face-

"I'm still... So sorry... Laxus..."

A shaky hand came up to the mans face and caressed his cheek softly.  
Laxus couldn't resist the urge to lean in, pressing there lips together.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, after it broke Freed let out a shaky breath, staring into the mans eyes, the eyes he once stared into every morning, those eyes that looked so kindly at him, those eyes that undressed him, or sent shivers up his spine...

There lips still lingered, brushing gently.

And than it was on.

They kissed fiercely, Freed was soon shoved towards the wall, gasping softly.  
His smaller hands clung to Laxus' back, tugging and urging him on.  
This kiss wasn't like the first, it didn't taste bitter sweet, not like they were trying to comfort each other.

Oh no..

This kiss had force, passion, the need for each other that they had held in for each other for so long was finally being released.  
The greenette moaned softly, as it only got rougher, teeth clanking, lips being bitten.

The raw desire rearing its head.

Before it went so far as clothes some how disappearing Freed broke the kiss, panting.  
Laxus grunted, leaning there foreheads together-

"Was it that blonde guy?"

Freed blinked at the random and quite blunt question-

"What do you mean?"

Laxus pecked his lips gently, lingering there-

"The one who made you cry like that..."

He mumbled, there lips brushing.  
Freed blushed at the words, remembering that protective side of the other-

"Laxus.. Don't worry ab-"

"No."

Laxus grunted, pulling him closer into his chest-

"I will worry, let me worry. Whats his name?"

He questioned firmly, not taking no for an answer right now.  
Freed sighed, looking up at him-

"Rufus... Rufus Lore..."

He mumbled, Laxus raised a brow-

"His name sounds so fucking cheesy..."

He mumbled scoffing.  
Freed chuckled holding onto him tightly-

"Yeah I guess so..."

Laxus smiled softly petting his hair-

"I'm gonna go kick his ass."

Freed frowned at him before gasping softly as he was picked up-

"Laxus please!"

He squeaked as he was thrown over the mans shoulder like nothing-

"Don't worry... I won't kill'em or anythin... I can't promise no hospital trip thou."

He chuckled, carrying the man back to his hotel room.  
Freed sighed, knowing it was there was no arguing with him-

"At least let me come with you..."

The greenette mumbled as he was sat down on the hotel bed.  
Laxus shrugged, leaning in to peck his lips-

"If ya want to, its up to you... Regardless, I'm gonna kick his fancy ass."

~Till Next Time~


	8. Forever By Your Side.

After introducing Freed to Bickslow, and explaining things Laxus sighed, dropping on the bed-

"I think I should head home baby, you two got a lot of catching up to do."

Bickslow chuckled, winking at them before heading out the door.  
He had to admit, it hurt a little bit.  
He had wanted to try something with Laxus, but, he knew he didn't ever have a chance.  
So why break up a good thing?  
He sighed, walking out of the building.

 

"He seems... Nice."

Freed mumbled, sitting down next to the blonde.  
They sat in silence for few moments, not saying a word to each other.  
The silence was thick, tense.  
Freed gulped thickly, Laxus rubbed his legs anxiously-

"I'm sorry."

They both said in unison, turning to look at one another blinking a few times-

"Laxus..."

"Freed..."

They took there time staring into each others eyes.  
It was almost like time stopped, Freed's throat tightened, feeling the tears sting in his eyes.  
Laxus's stomach did flips, not sure what to do now..  
He did what his instinct told him to..

He kissed him.

Freed froze, his turquoise hues wide open.  
Maybe they had kissed just moments ago, but this kiss was so different...

Laxus was about to pull away before Freed kissed back, cupping his face gently.  
They kissed for a long time, the kiss itself remaining soft and gentle, pouring there emotions into it.  
Freed mewled softly as the large fingers were threaded into his green locks.

When the kiss was broken they leaned there foreheads together.  
Staring into each others eyes, it wasn't that kind of gaze as before, it was a loving, passionate gaze-

"I love you.."

Laxus mumbled, not even blinking as he said it.  
With honesty clear in his voice he stroked the mans hair as his bottom lip started to trembled, the tears soon following-

"I-I love you too... Idiot.."

Freed sniffled as he was pulled into the other mans chest, wrapping his arms around his waist-

"W-Why did you leave me?.. For so long? I-"

Laxus shushed him, petting his hair-

"I did it.. I did it because I felt like, like I was hurting you more by staying."

Freed sobbed even harder, his small hands grabbing at the fabric of Laxus's t-shirt-

"Idiot! I-I wanted to work things out... And you ran away!"

At the angry sobs and the hands gripping his back he cringed, feeling terrible for everything-

"F-Freed..."

His sobs slowed at hearing the stutter...

Laxus never stuttered..

Looking up to the man he was hugging, his eyes only widening as he saw tears running down his face-

"I'm so sorry...."

He didn't even try to stop the tears as they fell, sniffling.  
Freed reached up, cupping his cheeks as he leaned into kiss the blonde-

"I missed you."

Freed mumbled in between kisses, slowly pushing him back-

"I missed you too."

The kisses only got more heated, large hands found there way to the others chest, unbuttoning it quickly-

"I missed you so fucking much.."

Laxus mumbled against Freed's lips, switching there positions as he yanked off the mans shirt, soon his own joining it on the floor as he connected there lips again in a smoldering kiss.  
Freed mewled into the kiss, loving the feeling of those hands against his smooth chest again, feeling them slide down lower until they met the top of his pants unbuttoning them and tossing them across the room.

Laxus moved his lips to Freed's chest, kissing down and making a trail down to his groin-

"Laxus... Skip the foreplay, I need you."

Freed mumbled, cupping his face.  
He missed this, he missed him, he missed those smoldering orange eyes, those rough yet gentle hands..

The way could treat him like a fragile doll one moment, the next his fucking him so hard he won't want to walk tomorrow..

He grunted as the prep was quick, sloppy. Knowing full well he would pay for it in the morning, but not giving a damn.

There lips didn't leave each other for more than a few seconds, not a moment passed that they weren't touching, grabbing and groping one another.

Feeling the familiar, but large cock enter him he groaned into the kiss, digging his nails into Laxus' back.

The thrust were sloppy, desperate. There need? To be one again..  
Teeth clanked in there wet kiss, barely breaking apart from each other.  
They were pressed impossibly close together, there heated bodies only adding to the pleasure.

Once there joint climax came, that was when the kiss broke.  
Leaning there foreheads together they panted.

A long silence was held as the fought to catch there breath, Laxus was the first to break it-

"I love you, so fucking much Freed..."

Freed smiled, reaching up to cup the others face-

"I love you too Laxus.. Just promise me something."

Laxus nodded, rubbing there noses together causing Freed to blush lightly-

"Promise me you'll never leave me again.. Ever."

Laxus smiled, relaxing his body-

"I promise, forever by your side."

~Till Next Time~


	9. Together.

The two men eventually fell asleep in each others arm, Freed was encased in the others large arms.  
He sighed looking at them peacefully.. Regardless of where he was in the world these arms were home..  
Rolling over to face his chest he hugged Laxus tightly. Not wanting to ever let go this time.

Nothing was more important than this moment..

Except maybe the fact that he was late for his job..

Fuck.

x

Laxus had finally let him out of bed, not without giving him a few love bites of course. His lame excuse was 'Well everyone needs to know you belong to me.. Get over it'  
Freed sighed as he rushed in the door, sending a apologetic look to Mirajane and Lucy.

Mira seemed fine, merely smiling and welcoming him back.  
Lucy looked less than happy..  
Needless to say-

He will never use a ladle. Ever.

The rest of his work day was continued, a visit from Laxus to which both women were shocked to see.

No one had assumed they were back together until a costumer spilled coffee on Freed's sleeve and Mirajane tried to help clean it up, rolling up his sleeve to spot a purplish mark.

"Is... That a bite mark?"

As if Freed's blushing face wasn't a give away, Laxus came up behind him and leaned down, giving the bite mark and kiss smirking.  
The women giggled as Freed tried to swat the man, eventually gaining him a soft kiss grumbling.

"Not in public Laxus.."

The man smirked, leaning there foreheads together.

"How else will all your fangirls know you're mine?"

He glared at the woman as Freed swatted him again.

"No scaring the costumers!"

Things were..  
Good.  
For once in forever there relationship wasn't on edge, neither were legitimately bad at each other.. And they were, in love.  
Laxus could sit there all day and watch him work, he could watch him general..  
He felt like they still had so much to catch up on yet all he wanted to do was hold him and be with him again..

Freed walked over on his lunch break and smiled at Laxus.

"Everything alright?"

He asked sliding into the other side of the booth, if Laxus said what he was really thinking it'd come a jumbled mess.. He was never good with words.  
Sighing he held one of the smaller hands and looked into his eyes.

"I wanna start over.. A clean slate or somethin'..."

He trailed off averting his eyes.  
Freed smiled looking down at his lap.

"A clean slate huh?"

Laxus grunted looking back to him.

"Yeah.."

There was silence, he could tell something was wrong with Freed because his breathing was a tad shallow, his palms were getting sweaty.

"Hey Free-"

"Marry me!"

The sudden outburst made him jumo, processing the words he was stunned.

"W-What?"

Freed's eyes were watery, he walked around the table and properly proposed.

"Will you marry me, Laxus Dreyar?"

When the little black box popped open he was stunned at how beautiful the ring was considering his pay here, it was a silver band, gold lightning bolts all around it.

"Of course you idiot."

He yanked the man up off the floor, into his lap as they kissed.  
The whole coffee shop cheered in congratulations as they pulled away smiling.

"How the hell did you manage that?"

Laxus mumbled more to himself as Freed slid the ring on, it was a perfect fit.. Bastard probably got his size in his sleep.

"W-Well... That night you left? I was going to propose than.. I figured I didn't want to wait anymore now..."

He stared at him, wide orange hues blinked.

"You're unbelievable."

Freed gasped as the other buried his face in his chest, not willing to cry in public.  
Humming as he felt the hand pet his hair softly, he tried his best to blink back the tears of joy as he held the man.

Soon Lucy came walking over, tapping Freed on the shoulder.

"I'm really happy for you two, and I mean it. But you gotta go back to work."

She smiled softly as he looked up, nodding he smiled trying separate himself from the larger man.  
He would not let go..  
Laxus grunted only tightening his grip.

"L-Laxus please.."

Sighing in exasperation he went to his last resort...  
Tickling him.  
Finally Laxus let him go and grumbled at him.

"I love you."

Freed mumbled leaning there foreheads together, pecking his lips.

"I love you too idiot..."

~Till Next Time~


	10. So Damn Right. (Final Chapter)

Freed sighed in bliss as he entered his new home, carrying in the last box as Laxus locked up his car and carried in his last bag.  
He hadn't truly had a chance to look around, and take in the pure beauty of there new apartment.  
He was over filled with joy, setting the box full of his stuff off to the side all he could do was fiddle with the silver band on his finger and feel this over flowing joy; and pride.

"Our.. Home."

Laxus grunted climbing the stairs for what felt like the millionth time today, pausing to stare in awe of his soon to be husbands face.  
He looked so dazed, and happy, content in his surroundings.  
A rare smile crossed his tired features, walking up to the others side he placed a large arm over his shoulders.

"It looks great, you're an awesome apartment hunter ya kn-"

"I love you."

At the sudden exclamation of affection Laxus was a bit taken aback, he wasn't use to hearing those words said so casually, like he owned them now instead of his face burning red hot and the words coming out in a jumbled mess of nervousness.  
It never ceased to make him smile, and clutch the man in his arms but those feelings.. Evolved.  
It was almost like, there love was so new and raw and all the things you see in the movies you want to try them all, so fast and you rush things and sometimes stuff gets broken, and feelings get hurt, first love is truly a beautiful disaster and a lot don't truly make it through.

"I love you too.. Freed."

But sometimes.. On those rare occasions, they do.  
Its not to say there weren't major bumps and obstacles in there way of each other, but love over throws all; right?  
They stood quietly in the door way, but there bodies and emotions were anything but it.  
They say 'If you love someone, set them free; and if they come back they were always yours. If not? They were never your's to begin with.' Something like that, right?  
Well, he let go, he made his distance. And Freed, unwillingly and unexpectedly came soaring back into his life.  
A big part of him still hated himself for what he did, but time spent alone with him when Freed had free time made him forget those things, and heal over them.

Love, is like a puzzle. Sometimes a few pieces don't quite fit, perhaps its a factory defect, or something done on the owners behalf.  
But.. With a little help, perhaps some glue.. And tape, those pieces can fit perfectly, imperfectly together.  
The edges are rough, scarred and maybe a tad bent. But they fit.  
Sometimes its a struggle, to find out where all the pieces go and if that one even goes there, if its just a defect or the dog got a hold of it again.

Life is a game, a puzzle, a true mystery to all.  
No one ever has it truly figured out, what you can do is take one step at a time.  
This was there fresh start, and a new beginning, a new chapter; together.

Together..

"Lets unpack, alright?"

Freed whispered softly to break the silence, looking up at Laxus with adoring eyes.  
It didn't make him weak in the knees, or melt make him before Freed, sink to his knees and worship that heavenly smile.  
Laxus nodded with a content smile himself, the only thing he truly wanted was to wake up to that smiling face every morning.

Love is a game, a puzzle, a true mystery, everything was becoming clearer and clearer before both of there eyes as to what there futures held? They weren't sure, nor did they worry.

Because, as long as they could be together, even if they're angry at each other, fresh out of a fight; whether they just made love or simple touches, as long as they were together things felt so right.

So, sickeningly sweet right.

~Till Next Time~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this story, I'm not entirely sure I'd ever want to continue this in another story as it stands right now. I have so many I need to update and complete, and I also kinda want to leave it here honestly.
> 
> I'm sorry it took me literal months to update, I got covered up and forgot this story even existed so here's your final chapter to tie things up ^_^


End file.
